


To Be Heard

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Drabble, FACE Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Despite the countless times Matthew feels like he has no voice, there are still those wonderful moments where he's heard by the people who matter the most.





	To Be Heard

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the haiku event (50 - 70 - 50 word segments) for the Hetalia Writers Discord. 
> 
> Prompt: Whisper

Matthew knows the answer. His teacher looks around the room, waiting for one of the usually-boisterous third graders to speak up, and Matthew almost does. He opens his mouth, lets a small breath escape, but someone else beats him to it. Oh well. They probably wouldn’t have heard him anyway.

At dinner, Alfred boasts about his day. Dad and Papa listen intently while he talks, and talks, and talks some more. Matthew’s sure he’s heard some of these stories already yesterday, but he lets his brother continue. Then, finally, there’s a lull, and Matthew starts to talk about the ‘A’ he got on his homework—until Alfred starts again, and Matthew returns to waiting for his turn. It never comes.

Matthew lies in bed, holding Kumajirou close as he stares at the ceiling. The silence is all too familiar. He lets a sigh slip out. “Mattie?” Alfred immediately whispers from the other side of the room. “What did you say?” _Nothing_ , he thinks, smiling, _but it’s nice to be heard_.


End file.
